the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fruitful Partnership
|image= Alienist-Still-S1E02-06-Sara-Howard-Isaacson-Brothers-Dinner.jpg |imagecaption= "Kreizler unites a team to investigate, find evidence, and explore new forensic sciences."[https://thealienist.com/map/a-fruitful-partnership ‘The Alienist’ Crime Report] |episodeNumber= 2 |airDate= January 29, 2018 |writer= Hossein Amini, E. Max Frye and Caleb Carr (based on the book by) |director= Jakob Verbruggen |previousEpisode= The Boy on the Bridge |nextEpisode= Silver Smile }} [https://www.turner.com/pressroom/united-states/tnt/alienist/alienist-episode-synopses ‘The Alienist’ Episode Synopses on Turner Pressroom] is the second episode of ‘The Alienist.’ It premiered on Monday, January 29, 2018, at 9 p.m. ET/PT across TNT platforms. Synopsis The investigation heats up as Sara (Dakota Fanning) gets her hands on a clue and Kreizler (Daniel Brühl) tries to connect the evidence left behind by the serial killer. Tensions rise within the police department. Kreizler takes Moore (Luke Evans), Sara, Marcus (Douglas Smith) and Lucius (Matthew Shear) to Delmonico’s in New York and informs them they are going to be working together as a team to catch the killer. Cast Starring * Daniel Brühl as Dr. Laszlo Kreizler * Luke Evans as John Schuyler Moore * Dakota Fanning as Sara Howard * Robert Wisdom as Cyrus Montrose * Douglas Smith as Marcus Isaacson * Matthew Shear as Lucius Isaacson * Matt Lintz as Stevie Taggert * Brian Geraghty as Theodore Roosevelt * Q'orianka Kilcher as Mary Palmer Guest Starring * David Wilmot as Captain Connor * Michael Ironside as J.P. Morgan * Falk Hentschel as Biff Ellison * Peter McRobbie as Mayor Lafayette Strong * Antonio Magro as Paul Kelly * Martin McCreadie as Sergeant Doyle * Daisy Bevan as Esther * Laurel Lefkow as Mrs. Isaacson Co-Starring * Balint Adorjani as Delmonico's Waiter * Ignatius Anthony as Detective Graves * Virag Barany as Mrs. Rajk * Dan Bradford as Santorelli Priest * Richard Bremmer as Mortician * Eugenia Caruso as Mrs. Santorelli * Marcus D'Amico as Charlie Delmonico * Jacqueline Dafferary as Tessie * Jamie Kaye as Sally * Ezra Fieremans as Ernestine * CJ O'Toole as Paulina * Tate Pitchie-Cooper as Fatima * Giovanni Scotti as Enzo Santorelli * Kyle Stevens as Singer at Paresis Hall * Mary Stockley as Mrs. Tinker * Mark Szekulesz as Mr. Rajk * Klara Tolnai as Ruth * Gerald Tyler as Charles T. Matchett * Benedek Vincze as Angel Face * Scott Alexander Young as Roundsman Hanrahan Extras * Gabriele Caprio as Young Though #3 * Harvey Weedon as Paresis Hall Boy #1 * Luke Walker as Paresis Hall Boy #7 * Sonny Charlton as Paresis Hall Boy #3 * Peter Rugman as Paresis Hall Boy #4 * Anson Boon as Paresis Hall Boy #5 * Edward Saunders as Paresis Hall Boy #6 Quotes :Dr. Kreizler (to his associates): "A toast to the beginning of a fruitful partnership!" :Dr. Kreizler (to his associates): "We may not know his name or where he lives, but he exists in plain sight." :Sara Howard (to Dr. Kreizler): "It wouldn't be fair to assume anything about me, Doctor." :John Moore (to Dr. Kreizler): "My God! Do you never tire of the sound of your own voice?!" Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-03-Sara-Howard-and-John-Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-04-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-05-Sara-Howard-Boudoir.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-07-Laszlo-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-08-John Moore and Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-10-John Moore Paresis Hall.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-11-Sara-Howard-Quote.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes and Jesse Giddings. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Episode Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-01-John-Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-02-Sara-Howard-and-John-Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-06-John-Moore-Roosevelt-Kreizler-Opera.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-09-John-Moore.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-09-Marcus-Lucius-Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-10-Marcus-Lucius-Isaacson.jpg AlienisAlienist-Still-S1E02-08-Petty-Thieves.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-02-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-07-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-05-New-York-Evening.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-04-Laszlo-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-03-Sara-Howard-Isaacson-Brothers-Soiree.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E02-06-Sara-Howard-Isaacson-Brothers-Dinner.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes and Jesse Giddings. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x02-01-Corpse.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-02-Kreizler at morgue.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-03-Kreizler at morgue.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-04-Mortician.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-05-Kreizler at morgue.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-06-Mortician.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-07-Mrs Santorelli.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-08-Mr. Santorelli.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-09-Holy Joe.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-10-Mrs Santorelli crying.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-11-Connor beating Mr.Santorelli.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-12-New York.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-13- Newspaper clippings.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-14-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-15-Captain Connor and Sergeant Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-16-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-17-Captain Connor and Sergeant Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-18-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-19-Sergeant Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-20-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-21-Portrait.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-22-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-23-Woman.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-24-Portrait Model.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-25-More sketching.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-26-Appleased Woman and Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-27-Moore and carriage.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-28-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-29-Moore closeup.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-30-Sara Howard closeup.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-31-Cyrus in Little Italy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-32- Little Italy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-33-Sara and John Little Italy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-34-Sara and John with baby.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-35-Sara and John darkness.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-36-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-37-Enzo Santorelli Boy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-38-Mrs Santorelli.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-39-Sara John and Enzo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-40-Beaten Up Mr.Santorelli.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-41-Mrs Santorelli John and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-42-Crying Mrs Santorelli.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-43-Enzo Santorelli Boy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-44-Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-45-Marcus and Arkansas Toothpick.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-46-Butchery.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-47-Marcus and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-48-Lucius and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-49-New York Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-50-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-51-Ruth.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-52-Mrs.Rajk.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-53-Laszlo and Ruth.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-54-Rajk Family Argument.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-55-Priest.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-56-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-57-Miss Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-58-Detective Graves.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-59-Detective Graves showing files.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-60-Miss Howard filing.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-61-Miss Howard in Connor office.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-62-Sara and hidden files.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-63-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-64-Kreizler at home.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-65-Moore at Kreizler house.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-66-Mary Palmer.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-67-Sara at Kreizler house.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-68-Mary Sara Laszlo John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-69-Mary.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-70-Angel Face.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-71-Killer Hand.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-72-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-73-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-74-Sara's Budoir.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-75-Tessie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-76-Opera Actor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-77-Moore and Kreizler at Opera.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-78-Roosevelt at Opera.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-79-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-80-Mrs.Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-81-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-82-Opera House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-83-Kreizler and Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-84-Moore Kreizler Strong and Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-85-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-86-Roosevelt-Kreizler-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-87-Delmonico's.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-88-Charlie Delmonico.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-89-Delmonico Issacsons.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-90-Delmonicos-Room.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-91-Delmonicos-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-92-Delmonicos-Sara and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-93-Delmonicos-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-94-Delmonicos-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-95-Delmonico-Kreizler toast.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-96-Lucius-Arkansas-Toothpick.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-97-Stevie and Cyrus dinner.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-98-Delmonicos Dinner.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-99-Marcus and Moore Finger-marks.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-100-Moore fingermarks.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-101-Sara and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-102-Blood fingermark.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-103-Kreizler speech.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-104-Marcus-Sara-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-105-Marcus-Kreizler-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-106-Delmonico Exterior.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-107-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-108-Socialist Labor Party people.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-109-Socialist Labor Party speaker.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-110-Esther.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-111-Marcus at Socialist rally.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-112-Sara in carriage.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-113-Laszlo in carriage.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-114-Marcus and Esther.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-115-Moore Paresis Hall.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-116-Paresis Hall Singer.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-117-Paresis Hall Boys.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-118-Biff Ellison.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-119-Moore drink.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-120-Moore drugged drink.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-121-Biff Ellison.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-122-Sally and Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-123-Sally and Moore bedroom.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-124-Moore is sick.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-125-Paul Kelly and Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-126-Paul Kelly and Biff Ellison.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-127-Paresis Hall Boy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-128-Sickened Scared Moore.jpg Videos The Alienist A Toast to the Beginning - Season 1, Ep. 2 SNEAK PEEK TNT The Alienist A Fruitful Partnership - Season 1, Ep. 2 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Notes * The episode covers from chapter Eight to chapter Eleven of Part One of Caleb Carr's novel, with some changes and additional original scenes, such as Marcus' involvement with the socialist party and the Isaacson's household as well as some Sara's scenes at the Police Department. * The title of the episode comes from the incipit of the toast speech made by Dr. Kreizler. References Category:Episodes (The Alienist)